Mine Forever
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: When a waiter flirts with Annabeth in front of Percy, he gets jealous and they start to fight, making Annabeth walk out of Percy's apartment. What will Percy do to get her back? Percabeth All The Way! One-Shot and Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very late updates. I've been really busy with packing. I'm practically packing 13 years of my live into two small boxes. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't get to publish the Christmas one-shot I promised so to make up for it I published this. I hope you enjoy.**

**PERCABETH ALL THE WAY!**

* * *

><p>It all started because of a stupid argument. Percy and Annabeth were at a café when a waiter started flirting with Annabeth. Annabeth was just letting him, and right in front of Percy no less. Percy was watching them with gritted teeth. After a few minutes of watching them, Percy finally had it. He stood up took Annabeth's arm and dragged her out of the café. They walked from the café to Percy's apartment which was only a few blocks away. Along the way, Annabeth kept on asking him why he did that. Percy, knowing he would lose his temper decided to do this in the apartment.<p>

When they finally got there, he slammed the door shut and headed to the living room. Annabeth followed, still asking questions.

"Why did you do that Percy?" she demanded "That was rude you know."

"Yeah? Well so is flirting with another guy when your boyfriend is in front of you." Percy half yelled

"We weren't flirting! He was just being friendly." Annabeth defended herself, her voice also rising.

"Really? Taking your hand and kissing it in front of me was being friendly?" he demanded

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Gods Annabeth, how could you be so blind!" he yelled

"I wasn't blind and we weren't doing anything wrong"

"You know how hard I tried to keep calm so that I wouldn't punch that jerk in the face?"

"Well, right now he's not the jerk you are!"

"Why are you defending him anyway?"

"I'm not defending him!"

"It sure looked like it!"

Annabeth took a deep breath "I'm not defending him. I'm just trying to show you that you over reacted!" a few tears were running down her cheek

There was a deafening silence between them until Annabeth started to speak again.

Her voice was soft and low "This the first time we see each other in weeks and this is how you want to spend it" her voice shaking

Percy turned to face her "Do you think this is how I want to spend my time with you?"

Annabeth didn't answer

"Well, if you're thinking that, you're wrong" he said, his voice not high anymore "All I wanted to do today was get away from college and spend some time with my girlfriend. I wanted to have a good conversation with you. Not fight over some jerk."

"Well, do you think I wanted this as well? And who started this fight anyway?" she asked her voice loud and clear

"Oh, so now it's my fault again?" he demanded

"I didn't say that!" she said

Percy didn't seem to hear her "Why don't you just go back to the café and flirt with that jerk all you want. I don't give a damn!"

Annabeth was shocked. She couldn't believe he just said that. Tears started spilling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She looked away from Percy and at the ground.

"If that's what you want." She whispered

Percy didn't look at her as she grabbed her bag from the floor. He didn't mean to say it. He was just jealous. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him so they can spend the night together. When she said those words, it's like a dagger stabbed him in the heart. He wanted to stop her but he couldn't move.

Annabeth took her bag and walked over to the door. She opened it and stepped out. As she was about to close the door, she turned to look at him. He was still looking at the wall with a scowl on his face.

"Goodbye Percy" she whispered and closed the door behind her.

Percy was staring at the wall, regretting everything that has happened. He heard the front door open as Annabeth walked out. He wanted to run over to her and hug her and never let her go, but he was paralyzed. He couldn't anything but stare at the stupid wall. When he heard her say goodbye, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He heard the door close. He stared at the door for a few seconds until he realized what she had meant.

He sprinted to the door and ran in the hallway of his apartment building. He reached the elevator just as the door was closing. He saw a glimpse of Annabeth's face stained with tears. He cursed in Ancient Greek and punched the wall and ran towards the fire exit. He ran down the stairs three steps at a time. His apartment was on the 6th floor, and right now he was on the 3rd floor in a minute. As he got closer to the lobby, he could hear water dropping on the ground. It started to rain. He sprinted faster until he reached the lobby.

Annabeth was just running to the entrance door, her face wet from crying. Percy ran to her. She ran out of the building and started to run on the wet street and under the rain. Percy ran, the water pouring over him was giving him more power. He ran and ran until he reached her. He grabbed his arm and turned her around so that she faced him.

Annabeth didn't move away from him and just stood there, not looking him in the eye. Her face was stained with tears, but you could hardly notice with the rain pouring down on them. She didn't look at him and looked at the ground with a pained face.

"Annabeth look at me" he said but Annabeth didn't move.

"Annabeth, please!" he pleaded

Annabeth wasn't sure if she should. She didn't move and just kept looking at the ground.

Percy sighed. He knew he couldn't force her if she didn't want to, so he just spoke.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Still Annbeth didn't move "I didn't mean any of the things I said. I was just jealous. I haven't seen you in so long because of school and when I finally do, he has to come and hit on you and he just, UGH! He just makes me want to wrap my arms around you protectively and show him that you're mine!"

Annabeth started to slowly look up at him

"In fact I want everyone to know that you're mine. I want _you_ to know that you're mine." He said softly. Annabeth was now looking him in the eye.

"Annabeth, I love you so much. I don't want you to go anywhere. I'll always love you and if you go missing I'll go to the ends of the world to find you. I love you so much that I ignored what the gods wanted and stayed with you." He said

Tears started to form in Annabeth's eyes again. Though this time, it was because of happiness and love not because of pain and sadness.

"I'll never leave you Annabeth. Ever. I want you to know that no matter what I'll always be there for you. You're mine and mine only. You know that right?" he asked softly

He looked her in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes." She whispered, barely audible but it was enough for Percy.

"You're mine forever. And so am I." he whispered as he pulled her into a hug "I'm yours forever. Right?" he asked

Annebth smiled against his shoulder.

"You're mine Percy." She said

"Forever?"

"Forever." She assured him.

They stayed like that under the rain for Zeus knows how long.

"I love you" Percy whispered through her wet hair

"I love you too" she whispered back

Percy pulled away and put a hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly and gently. Annabeth removed her arms around his waist and wrapped them around his neck. She entangled her fingers in Percy's wet hair. Percy put his left hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled away after minutes, hours, whatever, while breathing heavily, they're lips red and swollen.

Percy chuckled slightly "Let's go back inside."

Annabeth nodded and they walked back to the apartment building, hand in hand and dripping wet.

As they walked Percy's words kept repeating itself inside Annabeth's head.

"_You're mine forever. And so am I." _She smiled to herself

_He's Mine And I'm His. Forever_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. This idea just popped into my mind and I knew I had to write. And also because I promised all of you a one-shot to make up for the Christmas one-shot I didn't get to publish. Anyway, I hope you guys review and please no flames. Also, I'll be updating my other story "The Gods Read The Lightning Thief" in a few hours. I'm still writing it but I'm halfway there. Anyway, thanks for reading this and please review.<strong>

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


End file.
